Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid is another all-new Lion King crossover film by LionKingRulezAgain1. It appeared on YouTube on 11-21-2010. A remake version of the movie (now considered a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series) will be made by Yakko Warner in the near future. Plot Simba and the gang go underwater and meet Ariel, a mermaid princess with a voice of an angel and help her learn about the human world to get the prince of her dreams. Trivia *Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat from the TV show Spliced! guest starred to work for Ursula in LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of this film, but the characters were replaced by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film, due to it being a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, so the two characters ended up guest starring in the Dinosaur/Little Mermaid projects instead because Yru17 believed that they should still be in a crossover film with The Little Mermaid. *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, and Genie appeared in LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of this film, but those characters were removed from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version because Yakko Warner will remake it as a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, so King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, and Genie ended up guest starring in The Land Before Time/Little Mermaid projects instead and Louis ended up guest starring in the Ronald McDonald/Little Mermaid projects instead because Yru17 believed that they should still be in a crossover film with The Little Mermaid. *Like Daniel Esposito's film Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid, LionKingRulezAgain1's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films, Tarzan, The Princess And The Frog, and the Aladdin films and PAL bits from Madagascar and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films. *This film was originally going to be a PAL film (taken from a Disney Cinemagic HD airing in the UK), but LionKingRulezAgain1 decided to use the NTSC version of the film instead, especially for his current videos. *Sebastian joined Simba and his team at the end of LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of this film, making him one of the smallest members in the Jungle Adventure Crew. *In LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of this film, the Jungle Adventure Crew was able to breathe underwater, due to Genie's magic making them impervious to drowning. *LionKingRulezAgain1's original version was the last film to use the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures intro featuring only Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Louis, as the next Lion King crossover films after this film, starting with LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, began using the intro that features not only the same 10 characters, but also Genie and Sebastian. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will use the Timon & Pumbaa intro and the end of the original version of the song Hakuna Matata (with Simba singing along) instead. *LionKingRulezAgain1's original version revealed that Louis and Sebastian were friends from music school. However, that fact will be revealed in the Ronald McDonald/Little Mermaid projects instead, due to Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version being a prequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series''. *The original version of this film featured a flashback from the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! in which Timon and Pumbaa recalled the first time they faced Ursula and met Drake. However, that part will be removed from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film, due to it being a prequel to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *Both The Lion King and The Little Mermaid were made by Disney and then were made as Broadway musicals. *''The Little Mermaid'' was re-released on home video, the same year The Lion King II: Simba's Pride was first released directly on home video. *Both The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Little Mermaid were first released on DVD in 1999. *The storyline concludes in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa first met Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and King Triton before in the two upcoming prequels Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series). *Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa first faced Ursula before in the upcoming prequel TV series Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series). *Timon and Pumbaa will face Ursula again in The Lion King/Star Wars saga (with Simba and Nala facing Ursula again), the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!, and Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series (with Simba facing Ursula again). Category:Spin-off films Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:Ocean Adventure Films